Like Father, Like Daughter A Sweeney Todd Story
by Partyhard Drunkard XD
Summary: What if Sweeney had a daughter that was born after he was dragged to Australia? Story better than summary. May be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Like Father, Like Daughter. A Sweeney Todd Story.

Information.

Name: Her real name is Elizabeth Barker, but she changed it to Emiline Todd.

Looks: She has dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights, pale skin, and dark brown eyes that stare into nothing with a look to kill. She has huge dark circles under her eyes and long eyelashes that reach down her cheek when her eyes are closed. Her hair is freaked out with a platinum blonde streak on the left side of its part. She has strong cheekbones, full lips, and a long face. She is about five feet five inches tall, and her body is that of a ballerina.

Personality: Sometimes she is unbelievably fake, but so fake that people believe her. She is a chronic liar, and sometimes believes her own crap! She is infatuated with sharp edges. She laughs at the very site of blood, death, and pain. And causes people pain as much as possible. She is full of anger, hatred, pain, and sadness. She is an insomniac, and (for some unknown reason) loves Mrs. Lovett's meat pies, even though she's only had them once at five years old.

Age: She is fourteen, about to turn fifteen.

History: Her mother is Lucy Barker, her father is unknown. She was born about nine months after Judge Turpin raped Lucy. Her mother went nuts and Turpin took her and Johanna in as wards. Emiline and Johanna aren't sure if they're biological sisters but act it, anyway. Then, when Johanna (then thirteen) refused Turpin's hand, he and Beadle Bamford brutally beat her, sending her into a coma. Emiline, changed her name soon after, and then began an intense loathing and hatred for Judge Turpin and the Beadle (as well as every other living creature), for sending her beloved 'sister' into a coma. Her only friend is her butcher knife, whom she named Anna. Two years after that Turpin went to ask Emiline for her hand. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Father, Like Daughter.

Part 1

Emiline's Point of View.

"No." I refused simply, pulling my hand out of his grip. I was not marrying this ungrateful pig! He was not fazed by my stubbornness. He's actually gotten quite bloody used to it. He merely smiled down at me in that sickening way.

"You will accept this offer, Elizabeth." He said crossly, stepping ever so closer to me. But, it was what he said that got me extremely perturbed. Blasted man!

"My name is not Elizabeth!" I snarled getting louder with every word. "How many times do I have to tell you that, Turpin? Huh?" I screamed, my hands balled into fists. I looked down when my fingernails bit into the flesh of my palm. I could practically feel Turpin fuming beside me. I hissed when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't call me Turpin. Emiline." The sick old man whispered, mocking me ever so slightly. His alcohol tainted breath rushed up my nose and made me want to vomit. He straightened back up and clapped his hands, plastering a smile on his face.

"Now!" He said quite happily, and a little bit smug. The git! "We are to go out to town. Wear your best dress." I nodded jerkily, and started towards the stairs, but he grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "Do make sure it isn't wrinkled." He then shooed me up the stairs, 'accidentally' hitting my bottom. He is so perverted. I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom. _He has something sick in his head. What's he going to do? _I thought as I opened my door with difficulty, seeing as the house was as old as time. I slammed it making the room jiggle. I got an old sheet and hung it up in front of the hole the bloody old judge had poked in the wall, so he couldn't watch me dress. _That's sick. Even if I was to be his wife, I_ _wouldn't let him see me naked. I wouldn't even let him see me in a corset and leggings! _I mumbled in my mind.I found my best dress crumpled in a heap on the floor of my closet and smirked. That would make him angry. My best dress covered in wrinkles! Ha! It would make him seem like a horrid father! Ha ha HAA! _This is going to make my day!_ I thought has I bent and picked up the crumpled mess. It was a shame. It was really quite beautiful. Red and black. Red as the undertone underneath the frilly black lace. It was low cut, with beads around the plunging neckline. It even came with a red hat to go atop my matted curls. I ran over to the window and hastily shut my blinds, so no wandering sailors or men could see my person. I didn't bother to go behind the changing board or whatever it's called, to change. I just shrugged off my dark blue silk nightgown, letting it fall slowly over my shoulders and to the floor. I looked at my naked body in the mirror, and practically willed my breasts to shrink, so that stupid judge wouldn't want quite as badly. I sighed and picked the red and black dress off my bed, and went to put the thing on, when I realized that I had forgotten the blasted corset and my leggings. I ran behind the changing board and picked up the leggings. I half put them on and half waddled to the mirror, so I could see what I was doing. Once my leggings were done, I held the corset to my body and carefully tied it, while having the mirror as my aid. Once finished I looked down and sighed.

"God damn it! My, my, uh, ugh!" I stuttered to myself, seeing that my breasts were more pumped than ever. This got me quite angry. I started kicking and thrashing about, screaming wordlessly in anger. I completely tore up my bed sheets, and made the pillows spew feathers. I grunted as I swiftly grabbed Anna and threw her, with expert aim at the mirror. There was a loud bang as Anna made contact with the glass. Shards of it flew everywhere, and I covered my eyes in protection. I removed my arm from my face and saw the large crack and my best friend sticking out of the useless glass. I smiled, contented by this, this madness. This utter insanity. I threw on my dress and hat, found a nice purse, and slipped on some matching shoes. I started for the door, but stopped short and looked around at the mess I had created. I saw Anna and wrestled her out of the glass. I placed her in my purse and shrieked a laugh. I opened the door and giggled maniacally. Today Anna would be used for something useful. Today I would avenge my mother and Johanna. Today I would get my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

I ran down the stairs, jumping the last two ones. I landed perfectly on my feet, and was straightening my dress, when Turpin and the Beadle rushed to me. I blinked twice in surprise. _Bloody hell! They heard my outburst! _I panicked in my head, as the Judge sighed in relief when he saw me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, feigning being worried. I kept my face innocent, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Why were you screaming?" Judge Turpin asked, gripping my shoulders, his face in mine. It automatically had me cringing away. _Perverted b-_ I started to accuse, but the Beadle interrupted my mind babble.

"And why was there a bang?" He pried in his annoying nasal voice. I put a smile on my face and faked a laugh, nonchalantly putting my hand in between my face and Turpin's.

"Oh! That!" I wheezed, out of air. "It was simply a rat." _Oh! Great lie! Like a bloody rat could make all that noise! _I growled to myself. Apparently the rat-like Beadle thought the same. He eyed me suspiciously and clutched his walking stick closer, so if he needed to use it, it was closer at hand.

"A rat, you say?" He sniffed, curiously tilting his head to the left.

"Oh! Let me explain further." I smiled, twisting out of Turpin's grip, which had, no doubt, become more possessive than worried. I walked slowly to the couch in the corner of the room, letting my hand rub along the fabric. My head was turned, so they could see the side of my face. They exchanged a glance, raising their eyebrows as they practically ran to me. I had to stifle a giggle and my disgust, seeing them pushing each other out of the way with ill-disguised competition. I knew what I had to do. But, I wanted to say something a little insulting to the Beadle first. I looked at him where he was to my right and almost drooling on my shoulder. Judge Turpin wiped a stray curl out of my face.

"Tell us about the rat. Is it still there, so we may capture and rid it of this world?" He asked. I smiled angelically at him my eyes were filled with fake surprise.

"Really? You would let Mr. Bamford, here, commit suicide? For me? Oh, thank you!" I gushed, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He hugged back, but I could tell the fool was confused.

"I'm not following you." He whimpered in confusion, once I'd let go of him. I, once again, acted innocent.

"What? Is the Beadle not a rat in disguise?" I asked, hand over heart.

"No. I am not." The Beadle answered in a bleak tone. I gasped, and put my hand over my mouth, my eyes widening.

"Oh my! I am so very sorry, Mr. Bamford. But, surely you must have a brother?" I asked, playing oblivious. Which, I'm very good at doing. I sat there, eyes wide. I groaned when he shook his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and murmured my apologies, and he then stalked away, leaving me and the dreadful judge alone. No one, but the Beadle to hear…him scream. I smiled evilly to myself.

"That was very rude, Eliza-" I gave him a look that said 'you better not, boy!' and he quickly mumbled he was 'sorry' and continued his sentence. "That was very rude, Emiline." I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I know." I said, with a threatening sound in it. "I wanted to tell you something." He nodded, signaling for me to continue. "I changed my mind about the offer you gave me earlier. I want to marry you. Johanna was a pure fool to have refused." I sat there with a look of pure hatred in my face, my façade slipping for one second before I regained control.

"Why you are a smart girl! You are such a comfort to me." He crooned, leaning in for a kiss. I hissed.

"Don't push it, Mister." I growled my eyes wide with insanity rather than innocence. He sighed and stood, offering me his arm. I took it reluctantly. Anna seemed to jump about in my purse. She screamed 'USE ME!' I reached into my purse, glad to obey the silent order. Then, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I spun on the spot, eager to see who had interrupted my revenge which was creeping closer with every breath. What I saw made my eyes fill with tears. Bright blue eyes, a perfect jaw line, long blonde hair that fell to behind her knees, and a light blue night gown she had been wearing for two years nonstop. I saw. Johanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

"Johanna! How?" I exclaimed, running up to my sister, giving her a hug. She pulled out of it and looked hurt.

"What?" I asked, really being oblivious this time.

"You said I was a fool, and you accepted his hand!" She whispered, her voice filled with anger. I shook my head, very slightly, giving her a look that said 'no I didn't.'

"Then what-" She started, but I sent her a death glare, and she stopped, clasping her hands in front of her, and looking down at the ground, signaling her willingness to be quiet. All this time The Judge was staring stupidly at Johanna. When, I looked over at him a burst of laughter erupted from my lips.

"Johanna!" He sighed as he pushed me out of the way, to give her a hug as well.

"Emiline. You are to go to town with the Beadle, I must tend to Johanna." He commanded, never taking his eyes off her.

"But, sir. What about making the announcement?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears, not because I couldn't announce the engagement, but because I couldn't get my revenge without him there!

"Some other time, when you have got a ring." He answered back coolly. I snarled and whipped around to stomp out of the room. I was pissed! You could almost see steam coming out of my ears! I heard Johanna run up the stairs, and slam the door to her room. _I wonder what he said to her. _I wondered as I waited for him to come around to corner, so I could whip Anna out of my purse and wreak my havoc on the fool, who was now reading a book about his 'practices', but I heard a soft song coming from Johanna's room and I couldn't help but listen.

_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits. Beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing? Anything? How is it you sing? My cage has many rooms damask and dark. Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will you know, when they're captive, teach me to be more adaptive. Ah! Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If, I cannot fly! Let me sing!_

Poor thing. I always feel sorry for that little nit. I looked to see if Turpin was still reading and he was gone. _Oh no! He's gone to harass her again! _I thought as I started up the stairs. I heard him say something, and then I heard this beautiful male voice singing through the walls. I couldn't hear the words clearly enough, but I know I heard something about stealing Johanna. _Oh dear, he's going to get a lashing, that one. Not that I care. I want to watch it! _I thought, clapping my hands in anticipation. Turpin suddenly ran down the stairs, practically running me over.

"Eeck!" I screeched as I tumbled down the remaining stairs. He merely mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry, Emiline.' The jerk! I smirked, though when I thought about watching, or maybe participating in the beating of the sailor boy, that sang about Johanna. Ha! Turpin swiftly walked over to the door and pulled it open with haste. There I saw the boy, standing there with a slightly shocked look upon his face.

"Come in lad, come in." Turpin ordered politely, and the boy followed him through the doorway. I turned my back once the boy saw me and wandered around the corner. I pressed my back against the wall and tried my best to listen to what was happening. All I heard were muffled sounds. At one point they were angry sounds. _Hehe! It's starting!_ I thought, tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for someone to order me to finish him off. I needed to kill someone that day! All of a sudden Beadle and the boy came around the corner. I jumped slightly, but kept my face calm and emotionless.

"Out of the way, you useless child!" Beadle growled, shoving me rudely out of his way. _Eat dung you bloody, fat grotesque, fool!_ I screeched in my mind, grabbing for Anna, but the boy's screams caught my attention.

"I have a friend! His name is Todd! He's not the friendly type and he will surely set the dogs on you!" The boy screamed frantically, I laughed until he said one name. Todd.

"Todd's my name!" I started, but I felt a presence behind me. I lunged toward the struggling boy and screamed, "Where did you find that name?! It's mine! Where did you find that name? Where did you find that name?!" I was the one struggling now. And fruitlessly at that. I was a strong girl, but nothing compared to Turpin. Bloody Turpin. But, still I struggled on, wanting to get a good chomp out of this person. The boy and the Beadle disappeared out of the back door and I calmed down slightly.

"Emiline. What's gotten into you, child? Come. Sit down and have some Gin. You surely need it now." Turpin mumbled as he steered me to the parlor and onto the couch. _When am I ever going to get by bloody FUCKING REVENGE???!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5_

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them, you guys are awesome! In this chappie we introduce the great Mrs. Lovett and the smexy Sweeney Todd! Enjoy!

I grumbled and sat on the plush sofa where the sailor boy had just been. I looked unwillingly at Turpin as he handed me a glass of Gin.

"Why did you act like that?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant. I growled menacingly and took a hesitant sip of the alcohol, not knowing if he had put anything in it. Once done, I shrugged. Then the Beadle entered the room and glared at me.

"You had no reason whatsoever to act like that, you wench." He mumbled the last part, but I still heard it. I shot up off the couch and lunged at his throat with Anna fully in my grasp.

"How dare you! You, useless, fat, rat-like, BASTARD!" I screeched hurling Anna down towards the victim, ready to pierce the skin… then he wrestled himself out of my grip at the last minute, and Anna whistled past empty air. I just stared at the place where Bamford was and pouted. "NOOOOO!" I roared, rearing on Turpin, wanting to get him this time. For some reason I thought it was his fault that the rat had gotten away!

"Beadle! I think it's high time that you two left." He said, not even looking up from his wine. Beadle grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"No! Not without you, darling Turpin! Not without YOU!!" I screamed insanity spilling from every word.

Then, I felt cold air upon my back and realized that we were outside.

"Come along, now. We're going to Saint Dunstan's Market." Beadle said authority in his nasally voice. He knew that I wouldn't act out in the Market or in public. Or he thought that.

"Hmm." I growled, getting in front of him, so I wouldn't see him. I walked quickly, swiftly maneuvering through the crowds and the vendors. When, the crowd broke a little bit I saw Mrs. Lovett with a man with hair as messed up as mine, with the same look on his face, with the same streak in his hair, too. I decided to investigate.

"Mrs. Lovett!" I called in a slightly deep voice for a girl, since I was still so angry. I stalked over to her, and she looked at me, then to the man, and back to me.

"May I help you?" She asked, feigning a smile, trying to seem like a good-mannered shop owner looking for supplies. I leaned in to her and whispered.

"Elizabeth Barker." I said, smiling a little bit. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Oh! It's been such a long time, Lizzy! How old were you? Five? Six?" She blabbered, embracing me. When she did, I stiffened up. I wasn't the one for hugs, like I once was.

"No touchy. Nooo touchy." I growled, awkwardly trying to squirm out of her arms. She let go, completely oblivious to my discomfort.

"Mr. T. This is Elizabeth, um, er…" She trailed off, and I glared.

"I forgot to tell you. My name is not Elizabeth Barker anymore. It's Emiline Todd." I said coolly, my hands balled into fists. Mrs. Lovett groaned and slammed her palm into her forehead, while 'Mr. T' stopped glaring at me and was just staring, not doing anything but staring. I looked to him, and narrowed my eyes.

"Would you stop being a great useless thing, and do something other than stare at me?" I hissed, getting in his face, but he was so tall I had to stand on my tip toes to do it.

"Great useless thing. That's a good one." Mrs. Lovett laughed, putting a hand on Mr. T's shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Barker? Todd?" He asked in a strained, yet deep voice, sort of like mine when I'm angry.

"Yes. Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

The so called Mr. T shook his head, and looked away from my fuming face, shaking his head.

"Never mind." He mumbled, fumbling with what looked like barbering razors, in a holster on his side. Then Mr. Ratty came into view, and he, of course, saw me. He pointed a finger at me, then at the ground beside him with a very stern look upon his face. I sighed.

"If you will excuse me, I have a certain rat to take care of." I announced in an almost demonic tone of voice, patting Nellie's shoulder as I prowled towards the annoying Beadle. Leaving the two wondering what exactly I was doing.

"What do you want?" I lipped as I pushed my way through the crowd. He just crossed his arms and tapped his foot, in an impatient manner.

"Where did you go?" He snarled at me, grabbing my shoulders, getting very close to me.

"Gawd in heaven! Do you ever brush your bleedin teeth?" I asked in a disgusted tone as I shoved myself away from him, waving my hand in front of my face, to try to clear away the stink. I decided to create a distraction, so I could get away. "Help! Somebody help! I need help! Save me from this man! Please!!!" I screamed, switching places with Bamford, so I was against the brick wall, and his hands were on my shoulders, making the fib more convincing. Two people came running around the corner and I saw their faces. Nellie and Mr. T.

"I did not do anything to this girl, lady and gentleman!" Mr. Ratty cried, letting go of me and ramming himself into the brick wall across from me.

"Eliz-Emiline, are you okay, dear?" Nellie gushed, running up to me, and hugging me in a motherly embrace. I made crying sounds, but really I was laughing and glaring mischievously at Ratty McRattster. Of course Mr. T noticed this and sighed, running his hands through his jet black hair.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you!" I answered, wiping my eyes of tears, since I was laughing so hard. Nellie glared venomously at Beadle Bamford.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Bamford! You absolute swine!" She scolded, protectively wrapping her arms around my shoulders and steering me away from him, with Mr. T following gloomily behind us.

I hurriedly unwrapped myself from Nellie's grasp and slowed down to Mr. T's pace, which is the pace I normally walk at when I'm not in one of my moods.

"So… Mr. T." I started, and he glanced down at me with his coal black eyes, "What is your last name, and not just the letter it begins with?" I asked, looking up at him with my almost coal black eyes.

"Todd." He growled, taking a slight step away from me. I stopped short. _This was who the sailor boy was talking about! Holy fuck!_

"Todd's my last name, so change it!" I yelled after him, only to see that he was no longer in front of me, "Hey! Where the bleedin hell did you go?" I mumbled, more to myself than to him, since I couldn't see him.

"Here." A voice whispered in my ear before I was pulled into a dank, dark alleyway. Mr. Todd placed his hand over my mouth, and I reached for Anna, scared for my life.

When he released me, there was hardly any light at all, clouds were pouring into the city.

"Why the fucking hell did you take me here?" I growled whipping Anna out of my purse, just in case I needed her.

"Because I needed to talk to you without everyone in the whole damn market place hearing, okay?" He snapped, making me re-think this man's sanity.

"Fine. Speak." I snapped back, sounding like a spoiled three year old. He snarled at me and started to pace, as he talked.

"My real name is Benjamin Barker, Judge Turpin sent me off to Australia on a false charge, so he could have my wife, Lucy all to him-bloody-self. My daughter, Johanna was taken in as a ward after Lucy poisoned herself after being raped at a party by the Judge. She died and now Johanna is-" He talked and talked, until I cut him off.

"Still being held captive." I breathed as I finished his sentence.

"Yes. How did you know that?" He asked, taking a dangerous step forward, making me push my back into the wall.

"Because I'm his ward too."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been extremely busy! Please forgive me. This chappie might be a bit longer than normal, so beware!

What I said quickly made Benjamin or Mr. Todd stop his advance. He eyed me suspiciously, and kept his hand steadily on his razor holster.

"What did you say?" He growled, squinting his eyes at me even more.

"I said…I'm his ward too. Happy asshole?" I growled back, getting one inch away from his face. He growled at me again, and I sniggered.

"Well, then Mr. Growlypants. Why don't you do something that will actually scare me?" I taunted, falling back into the wall. Bad idea. In no time at all he had grabbed me by my hair, knocked Anna out of my hand, and pulled me around so that my face was pressed against the wall and he was behind me. His razor was at my throat, and his lips at my ear.

"Did that scare you enough Miss Barker?" He whispered, pulling my head back, so it was on his shoulder and he could look me in the eye. I gulped, and blinked.

"Yes! It did! Let me go!" I whimpered, struggling to get my ass free of this mad man's grip. But he only held me tighter, and then I realized something. Benjamin Barker. Turpin always talked of him. He said he was a poor scum. A piddly little barber, whom he had sent away. My father. My father. My Benjamin Barker. My Benny, my Barker. Mine.

"Daddy!?!!" I screamed, as I flung myself into his arms, giving him the biggest bear hug in the history of the world. Sadly he didn't return the hug. He just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

My face was buried in the crook of his neck and I mumbled, "I'm definately going to kill Turpin now!" And to my greatest surprise. He laughed. Well, not a real laugh. An evil one. An evil one that said, "I've been dreaming of the day when I will rip that guy's heart out."

"Why do you think I'm your father?" He asked venomously, pushing me away.

"Why else? Turpin always talked about you. How you were a low life scum whom he sent away. He told me! He thought you were dead! And for the love of butcher knives, I look like you!" I exploded into a full length explanation, throwing my hands in the air. I hear metal twanging and looked down to see that I had stepped on Anna.

"Oh! My Anna! I'm so sorry!" I cooed to the metal object, "_Now, now, my friend. Don't cry my beauty. I told you. I'm sorry! Don't you know that you can trust me? Don't worry. You'll soon drip rubies."_ I sang as I cradled Anna lovingly. She was one of the only things that I loved. Not including my father and Nellie.

I looked over at my father and he was staring at me as lovingly as I was looking at Anna.

"You are like me." He breathed as he took a step forward, "Yet, you're so much like her too. Like Lucy." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm like Lucy?" I scoffed, my face twisted in confusion. He nodded.

"Yes. You have her neck, her cheekbones, and her chin." He explained, then his eyes shifted to Anna, "But, you have my bad habits, eyes, smile, lips, even hair!" He continued, playfully pulling on a strand of my hair.

"Is this you formally letting us into the family?" I asked my words drenched in hope. He nodded again.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Well, then. Let's go find Mrs. Lovett. She's probably frantic right now. Searchin around for us." I offered, taking a step to the light of the opening of the alley, "By the way. What is your name now?" I asked.

"Sweeney." He answered, softly. I nodded my thanks and started walking again. He followed behind me, but soon the fatherly look on his face disappeared, and the look that Elizabeth Barker would have worn on her face on a daily basis melted away. We both turned back into Sweeney and Emiline Todd. The same hurt and warped people. The same masks of anger. We were not Benjamin and Elizabeth, we were Sweeney and Emiline. No one could change that. No one will.


End file.
